Lazy Day
by poutytae
Summary: Hari libur Jimin daan Yoongi yang dihabiskan dengan bersantai penuh sepanjang hari sembari menonton drama romantis yang "cheesy". MinYoon! jiminxyoongi!


_**KookV and MinYoon Fics Collection; Story 4**_

 **LAZY DAY**

 _ **MinYoon!**_

 ** _._**

 _ **Park Jimin**_

 _ **x**_

 _ **Min Yoongi**_

 ** _._**

 _ **Genre: romance, fluffy**_

.

 _ **WARN: THIS STORY IS SO CHEESY**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini libur dan Jimin hanya ingin bermalas-malasan di atas ranjang, dengan TV yang menyala tanpa ditonton, segelas cokelat panas, kue kering, dan juga Yoongi di dalam pelukannya.

Karena hari ini dingin, Jimin jadi semakin malas menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk sekedar mandi dan melakukan kegiatan lain selain berbaring sembari memeluk gula kesayangannya.

Jangan tanya bagaimana dengan Yoongi. Pria manis yang memiliki senyum semanis permen itu adalah penggemar nomor satu dalam hal bermalas-malasan dan berbaring tanpa melakukan kegiatan apapun. Tentu saja keinginan Jimin yang satu ini merupakan sebuah kesenangan baginya, mengingat selama ini Jimin yang hyper selalu menyeretnya pergi kencan entah kemana setiap kesempatan libur mereka.

"Tumben?" Yoongi bertanya setelah Jimin mengutarakan niatnya untuk tetap di kamar dan menjalani hari libur dengan bermalas-malasan.

"Habis aku kangen kamu. Kalau hari ini kita pergi keluar, aku tidak bisa menciummu hingga puas dong," jawab Jimin dengan menampilkan cengirannya yang menurut Yoongi sangat konyol, tapi lucu.

"Bagus deh. Aku juga capeeeeek sekali minggu ini. Badanku rasanya mau patah setiap malam saking lelahnya," curhat Yoongi dengan ekspresi lucu saat berbicara.

Jimin mencubit pelan hidung Yoongi dengan jarinya karena gemas dengan raut Yoongi yang terlihat, entah bagaimana, sangat polos.

"Ah, kamu itu memang selalu capek. Tidak melakukan apa-apa juga kamu selalu mengeluh lelah. Kapan sih kamu pernah kerja keras? Setiap hari juga aku yang mengurus kamu dari bangun tidur sampai tidur lagi," ledek Jimin yang dibalas dengan cebikan Yoongi ke arahnya.

"Huuu. Aku tidak seperti itu kok. Kelihatannya saja aku malas-malasan, tapi sebenarnya aku itu selalu bekerja keras. Apalagi saat Dosen Jung memberiku tugas yang menumpuk."

Jimin tersenyum geli dan bergerak mengecup pipi bakpao Yoongi yang berkulit seputih susu dan memiliki rona alami yang sangat cantik.

"Terserah kamu deh, manis. Aku iyakan saja."

"Aku menang kan," Yoongi terkikik karena Jimin yang selalu mengalah setiap kali terlibat perdebatan kecil dengannya.

Yoongi "memaksa" Jimin untuk bersedia menonton drama favorit Yoongi yang bergenre romantis, "Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo" bersamanya.

Jimin mengerang frustasi pada awalnya, karena ia sangat tidak menyukai drama-drama televisi, apalagi yang bergenre romantis dan semacamnya, karena menurutnya drama seperti itu sangat cheesy dan mononton. Padahal kenyataannya, Jimin sendiri sebenarnya adalah orang yang bersifat sangat cheesy dan agak dramatis, menurut Yoongi.

Namun Jimin tidak kuasa menolak permintaan Yoongi akibat aegyo natural kekasihnya yang luat biasa mematikan itu.

Akhirnya Jimin tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kemauan Yoongi. Lagipula yang dia inginkan adalah memeluk Yoongi kok, bukan untuk menonton dramanya. Dia tinggal mengabaikan saja dramanya dan berpuas-puas memeluk Yoongi seharian penuh.

"Lihat deh, Jim. Rambutnya Bokjoo lucu!"

"Iya, lucu. Kamu yang lucu."

"Omo, Joonhyung benar-benar keren!"

"Tapi yang jelas lebih keren aku."

"Jangan kepedean! Kamu itu tidak sekeren Nam Joohyuk!" ejek Yoongi.

"Ya sudah tidak usah peluk-peluk lagi kalau begitu," Jimin berpura-pura ngambek dengan melepaskan pelukannya dari Yoongi dan berguling ke salah satu sisi ranjang menjauhi Yoongi.

"Ih kok malah ngambek sih! Kamu cengeng ah!" Yoongi berseru, kemudian mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jimin yang masih pura-pura merajuk.

"Jimiiiiiin jangan ngambek dong," bujuk Yoongi.

Yoongi memeluk Jimin dari belakang dan mengusalkan wajahnya di punggung Jimin dengan manja.

"Jiminieee Yoongi sayang Jiminie," ujar Yoongi masih terus membujuk Jimin agar berhenti merajuk.

Sementara itu Jimin tertawa gemas dalam hati karena Yoongi bertindak lucu seperti anak kucing yang menempeli induknya. Karena tidak bisa lagi menahan keinginannya untuk mencubit gemas pipi chubby Yoongi yang sedang merengek manja kepadanya itu, Jimin akhirnya menyerah. Ia membalikkan tubuh menghadap Yoongi dan mulai mencubit gemas pipi berisi Yoongi yang selembut kue mochi tersebut.

"Kenapa kamu lucu sih? Aku gemas deh. Pipinya aku makan yaaa," Jimin berucap gemas. Jimin sungguh-sungguh lho, saat bilang ingin menggigit pipi gembul milik Yoongi.

Habisnya tidak tahan, sih.

"Jangan makan pipi Yoongi!" seru Yoongi dengan suara imutnya.

Bagaimana Jimin tahan coba, kalau Yoongi terus-terusan bertingkah seperti ini.

Jimin terkekeh. Yoongi pun juga ikut-ikutan tertawa.

"Jadi lebih keren siapa, aku atau Joonhyung?" tanya Jimin, mencoba menggoda Yoongi lagi.

"Tentu saja Joonhyung!" jawab Yoongi, lalu melanjutkan. "Tapi aku lebih suka Jimin, hehe."

Nah. Benar kan Yoongi minta digigit.

Jimin memeluk Yoongi dengan erat dan mengguling-gulingkan tubuh mereka berdua ke kanan-kiri, membuat Yoongi berteriak kemudian tertawa.

"Aku juga suka Yoongiiiiiiiii," seru Jimin sembari menggulingkan tubuh mereka di atas ranjang.

"Jimin, Yoongi pusing!" keluh Yoongi saat kepalanya mulai pening akibat terlalu banyak berguling.

"Maaf, maaf. Hehe," Jimin menggumamkan maaf seraya mengecup kening Yoongi.

Yoongi kembali sibuk menonton dramanya dan Jimin kembali fokus memeluk Yoongi. Tidak ada tempat yang lebih nyaman lagi selain dimana orang yang kau cintai berada dan bersamamu. Kegiatan apapun yang mereka lakukan bersama akan selalu menyenangkan, walau hanya menonton drama mononton dan berbaring bersisian tanpa melakukan apapun, hanya saling memeluk. Tapi, kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang dirasakan sangat luar biasa. Itulah yang sedang dipikirkan sekaligus dirasakan oleh Jimin ketika memandangi wajah serius Yoongi saat fokus memandang layar televisi.

"Pantas saja aku mencintaimu," gumam Jimin. "Kamu sangat mengagumkan dan luar biasa."

Yoongi menoleh polos ketika mendengar suara Jimin yang bergumam pelan. Jantung Jimin berdetak keras dan ia berteriak dalam hati hingga dadanya terasa sakit saking mempesonanya Yoongi terlihat.

Jimin tersenyum. "Tidak," jawabnya. "Hanya saja kau terlihat sangat cantik."

Kemudian ia menarik tengkuk Yoongi, mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir sang tercinta. Yoongi segera membalas ciumannya, dan mereka berciuman dengan lama setelahnya.

Mereka tersenyum dalam ciumannya, juga tersenyum ketika melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta lagi sama kamu Yoongi, boleh tidak aku menunjukkan cintaku dengan membuat kamu mendesah di bawah kungkunganku?"

Dan Jimin tetaplah Jimin. Mesum, kelebihan hormon, dan kecanduan film biru.

"Boleh. Tapi jangan terlalu keras ya. Aku ada kelas olah raga besok."

Dan Yoongi tetaplah Yoongi. Inosen, menggemaskan, tapi hampir setara mesumnya seperti Jimin.

Biarkan readers membayangkan sendiri, apa yang dilakukan mereka selanjutnya, dengan percakapan cinta Bokjoo dan Joonhyung di televisi mengiringi kegiatan cinta mereka di balik selimut di hari libur yang menyenangkan ini.

.

.

fin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _24/01/2017 at 12:32_

 _Maaf jika story ini begitu aneh dan memaksa, karena story ini ditulis untuk melampiaskan stress akibat otak saya penuh hafalan dan keresahan untuk menghadapi dua ulangan dan satu praktek besok._

 _See ya._


End file.
